2014-15 MetJHL Season
This is the 2014-15 Metropolitan Junior Hockey League season. This was the league's 50th season. Franchise changes *The New Jersey Rockets withdrew to join the Tier I Elite Hockey League. *The Cranston Reds withdrew from hockey at this level *The Richmond Generals withdrew and joined the USPHL's elite and empire divisions *The Washington Jr. Nationals are sold and relocated to Burlington, Vermont where they are renamed the Vermont Lumberjacks. *The Norwalk, Connecticut based Connecticut Jr. Oilers withdrew *The Frederick Freeze withdrew. *The league added the Simsbury, Connecticut based Connecticut Nighthawks. *The league added the Waterville Valley, New Hampshire based New England Wolves. *The league added the Pittston, Pennsylvania based Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Knights. *The league was approved by USA Hockey to add 3 to 5 expansion teams for the 2015-16 season. Standings Mullen Division Team GP W L OTL GF GA P Boston Jr Rangers 44 33 6 5 192 102 71 Walpole Express 44 34 9 1 188 106 69 Hartford Jr. Wolfpack 44 30 11 3 195 142 63 Boston Bandits 43 8 30 5 139 221 21 Connecticut Nighthawks 43 6 37 0 89 298 12 Francis Division Team GP W L OTL GF GA P Vermont Lumberjacks 44 23 16 5 191 153 51 New England Wolves 44 20 22 2 134 163 42 New Hampshire Jr. Monarchs 44 18 23 3 144 163 39 Northern Cyclones 44 16 26 2 159 179 34 Valley Jr. Warriors 44 15 27 2 131 193 32 Mariconda Division Team GP W L OTL GF GA P New York Applecore 44 35 5 4 201 106 74 Metro Fighting Moose 44 36 7 1 233 117 73 Long Island Royals 44 30 9 5 228 118 65 North Jersey Avalanche 44 29 10 5 179 125 63 Jersey Wildcats 44 22 18 4 178 169 48 New Jersey Renegades 44 14 26 4 132 194 32 Brewster Bulldogs 44 9 31 4 118 228 22 Dowd Division Team GP W L OTL GF GA P Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Knights 43 32 10 1 193 114 65 Philadelphia Little Flyers 43 27 13 3 177 130 57 Philadelphia Jr. Flyers 44 23 17 4 151 121 50 Central Penn Panthers 44 21 18 5 161 146 47 New Jersey Junior Titans 44 21 19 4 190 185 46 Philadelphia Revolution 44 2 41 1 86 316 5 Foster Cup Playoffs Format *The four division winners are seeded 1-4 (based on record and tiebreakers) *Seeds 5-16 are based on points (with tie breakers applied and division tie breaker used first if applicable). *The teams are put in 4 pools of 4 with each team playing the other 3 teams in their pool once. *Each game will be played to a finish. *Points are 3 for a regulation win, 2 for an overtime win, one for an overtime loss, and 0 for a regulation loss. *The top teams in each pool advance to the best-of-three semifinals. Semifinal pairings are based upon regular season records. *The two semifinal winners will meet in the best-of-three Foster Cup Final. *The final winner will advance to the 2015 USA Hockey Tier III Junior National Championship. Pools Red *New York defeated New Hampshire 7-1 *North Jersey defeated Hartford 4-3 *Hartford defeated New York 4-3 *North Jersey defeated New Hampshire 6-0 *Hartford defeated New Hampshire 8-3 *New York defeated North Jersey 7-4 Team GP W L OTL GF GA P Hartford Jr Wolfpack 3 2 1 0 15 11 6 New York Applecore 3 2 1 0 17 9 6 North Jersey Avalanche 3 2 1 0 14 10 6 New Hampshire Jr. Monarchs 3 0 3 0 4 21 0 White *Boston defeated New England 4-2 *Philadelphia Little Flyers defeated Long Island 6-5 *Boston defeated Philadelphia Little Flyers 6-3 *Long Island defeated New England 10-2 *Boston defeated Long Island 5-2 *Philadelphia defeated New England 1-0 (ot) Team GP W L OTL GF GA P Boston Jr Rangers 3 3 0 0 15 7 9 Philadelphia Little Flyers 3 2 1 0 10 11 5 Long Island Royals 3 1 1 1 17 13 4 New England Wolves 3 0 3 0 4 15 0 Blue *Walpole defeated Philadelphia Jr Flyers 4-0 *Wilkes-Barre/Scranton defeated Jr. Titans 3-1 *Wilkes-Barre/Scranton defated Philadelphia Jr Flyers 3-0 *Walpole defeated Jr. Titans 6-3 *Walpole defeated Wilkes-Barre/Scranton 3-2 (2ot) *Philadelphia Jr Flyers defeated Jr Titans 6-2 Team GP W L OTL GF GA P Walpole Express 3 3 0 0 13 5 8 Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Jr. Knights 3 2 0 1 8 4 7 Philadelphia Jr. Flyers 3 1 2 0 6 9 3 Jr. Titans 3 0 3 0 6 15 0 Silver *Central Penn defeated Vermont 6-4 *Metro defeated Jersey 5-4 (ot) *Central Penn defeated Metro 4-1 *Jersey defeated Vermont 6-3 *Jersey defeated Central Penn 5-4 *Metro defeated Vermont 5-4 (ot) Team GP W L OTL GF GA P Jersey Wildcats 3 2 0 1 15 12 7 Central Penn Panthers 3 2 1 0 14 10 6 Metro Fighting Moose 3 2 1 0 11 12 4 Vermont Lumberjacks 3 0 2 1 13 17 1 Semifinals Best of three March 13-15 *Boston defeated Jersey 2 games to 1 (3-4 (ot), 5-4 (ot), 3-2) *Walpole defeated Hartford 2 games to none (5-1, 2-1 (2ot)) Final Best of three March 20-22 *Boston defeated Walpole 2 games to none (3-2 (ot), 5-1) The Foster Cup champion, Boston Jr. Rangers advance to the 2015 USA Hockey Tier III Junior National Championship. Category:2015 in hockey Category:Metropolitan Junior Hockey League Category:MeJHL seasons